Bejeweled Stars
, formally known as Bejeweled Skies, is the third spinoff of the by PopCap Games. The game was soft-released to Canada on December 2015, and was released on select countries worldwide on May 2016. Unlike previous games in the series, Bejeweled Stars is centered around the completion of levels. Once the player has completed one level, the next one is unlocked. Each level has its own objective, and some levels introduce the player to various game mechanics such as currents, clouds, Special Gems and said objectives. The game also introduces Powers, similar to Boosts, and SkyGems, which are used to create Powers. Level Special Gems These are gems created by matching four or more gems. Unlike other games in the Bejeweled series, two Special Gems can be swapped next to each other to increase their effects. Flame Gem Created by matching 4 gems in a row and as new feature to this game, it can also be created by matching gems into a 2x2 square. When matched, it creates a 3x3 blast. When swapped with other Special Gems: *Flame Gem: Creates a bigger explosion. *Star Gem: Creates a 3x3 explosion and clears a row and a column of gems. *Hypercube: Turns all gems of same color on screen to Flame Gems. Star Gem Created by matching 5 gems in a L or T pattern. When matched, it destroys a line and a column of gems. When swapped with other Special Gems: *Flame Gem: Creates a 3x3 explosion and clears a row and a column of gems. *Star Gem: Destroys 3 rows and 3 columns. Similar to the Supernova Gem. Created by matching 5 gems in a line. When swapped, it destroys all gems of the color it was swapped with. When swapped with another Hypercube, it will destroy all gems on screen. Replaces Supernova Gem from the previous games. Created by matching 6 or more gems in a line. When swapped, it converts all gems of the color it was swapped with to Hypercubes. Power Lab While you collect SkyGems, you get powers (or Power-ups). Scrambler Scrambles all gems in the board, much like the Scrambler boost from Bejeweled Blitz. Formed with 7 Blue & 9 Purple SkyGems. Flame Swapper Converts one gem into a Flame Gem. Formed with 10 Red & 8 Gray SkyGems. Star Swapper Converts one gem into a Star Gem. Hammer Instantly destroys a gem and obstacles beneath it (if it's multi-layered, it will simply reduce one layer). Formed with 5 Green, 2 Yellow & 1 SkyGem of every other color. Blazing Steed Unlocked by completing the first constellation. Turns gems in bottom three rows to Flame Gems. Formed with 16 Red, 4 Yellow & 3 Orange SkyGems. Icon History Bejeweled Skies Square Icon.png|Icon during its soft release Bejeweled Stars New Square Icon.png Bejeweled Stars New Blue Gem Icon.png Bejeweled Stars Square Icon.png|Current icon Trivia *Some of the gameplay elements from Bejeweled 3 and Bejeweled Blitz returned such as the Butterflies mechanic. *It is the first game to have the new logo style with a new font and no warped text. Category:Bejeweled Skies